How Life Happens
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: Name may change later on Hermione saves Fred's life during the war. Watch how things go from there.. Each chapter will contain a line from a song. Please R&R..
1. Today is where your book begins

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my newest story. I'm going to try and get the chapters up as soon as possible, but sometimes it may take me a while. Also I want to apologize for any grammatical mistakes etc. My English isn't that good. Anyway, Characters and Lyrics do not belong to me.

_**"Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." – Unwritten, Natasha Beddingfield**_

Hermione sighed as she carefully put her school stuff in her trunk. She was going to finish her education this year. After the war, which had cost a lot of lives, professor Mcgonnagal, who was named headmistress, had given them a choice. Those who wished, were given the opportunity to finish school. Hermione had, of course, jumped at the suggestion and had immediately agreed. And, to her surprise, so had Harry and Ron. Now she was packing her stuff to spend the last few days of her vacation at the burrow, with her best friends and her favorite family. She was wondering how Fred was doing. She hadn't seen him since the day they'd let him out of st mungo's. She quickly grabbed the little present she had bought to make him feel a little better and headed out the door and through the floo.

"Hermione!" As soon as she set foot in the living room of the burrow, Hermione was ambushed by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Guys I can't breathe!" They let go of her with big grins on their faces and she looked at the three of them. Each of them had grown in so many ways. Harry looked older, thanks to all the stress that the war and the rebuilding of Hogwarts had brought him, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, no doubt caused by the redhead who was standing close next to him. Ginny looked beautiful, with the twinkling lights in her eyes and a big smile on her face. And then there was Ron. He was tall as always and the look in his eyes said that he had seen a lot of things. Hermione was happy that both she and Ron had decided that their kiss was just a heat of the moment thing, something they only did because that could have been their last moments together. They knew they'd be better of as friends, because they'd surely kill each other if they were trying to be something more. Hermione looked around the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing by the kitchen door, smiling at her. Percy had looked up from his book about magical law with one corner of his mouth up. George was sitting next to him, his wand still pointed at the candies on his lap and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Mum! Where are those boxes me and George brought with us?" Hermione turned so fast that it was a wonder she didn't break her neck. He looked completely like himself again. His eyes moved around the room, when no one answered and a smile spread around his face when he saw her standing there.

"Hey Granger."

"Hi Fred." And that was it. Suddenly everyone was back to normal and started talking to each other. Mr. Weasley and Percy started talking about some stuff at the ministry, while George went to help Fred looking for the boxes Fred had been talking about. Harry and Ron went outside to degnome the garden, as they were instructed to, followed by Mrs. Weasley, who was probably going to see if they actually did the job. Which left Hermione with Ginny.

"So Hermione, what have you been up to this summer?" She shrugged.

"Not much."

"Oh please, I know you. You haven't been just doing nothing all summer." Ginny was right, Hermione had been doing something during the summer, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about it, because she knew it was just plain stupid. "If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to guess."

"Really Gin? Don't you have anything else to do?" She grinned and Hermione realized that she just made the whole thing even more fun for her.

"Hmm.. let's see.. Have you been chasing after some cute guy all summer? No, that's not it. Been going clubbing every night? Nah, that's not either. Writing a book?" Hermione felt herself turn red. "That's the one! Really Hermione? Are you writing a book? That's awesome."

"I'm trying to, okay? But I'm not sure how to start." That was the wrong thing to say to Ginny. She grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her outside and handed her paper and a quill.

"Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." She said, meaning that Hermione should just start and see where it would lead her.


	2. Do you ever feel out of place?

"_**Do you ever feel out of place?" – Welcome to my life, Simple plan**_

Hermione was still sitting in the garden, for the third day in a row. Harry and Ron had tried several times to get her with them, but Ginny was always there to make them go away. Secretly Hermione was thankful for that. A little rest was what she needed. She looked straight ahead, not really seeing anything. The past few days she'd had time to think. Time to think about who she was, what she had been through and what she wanted with her life. The problem was that she didn't know the answer to any of these things. She had always known what she wanted, but did she still want the same things? Did she still want to be rule-abiding Hermione Granger? Brain of the golden trio? She didn't know anymore. That was why she wanted to write a book. Put all her feelings on paper, trying to clear her head and make something out of her thoughts. But she didn't know what to write. Hermione shook her head and forced her gaze back on the empty paper on her lap with a sigh.

Fred looked out of the window at the lonely witch, who was sitting by his favorite tree. There was a time when he had a crush on her. He had planned to ask her out as soon as the war was over. But then he had seen her kiss his younger brother and he realized she'd never like him. That one second he had stood still like a statue, which almost cost him his life. But she found a way to save his life. No one knew this, no one but the two of them. They silently decided to keep it quiet. He remembered that one clear moment, when he opened his eyes. She had looked at him and whispered: "Don't you dare to leave me, Weasley." Just before he lost consciousness. The next time he had seen her, he had been in the hospital, and she was asleep in the chair next to his bed. But since they had let him out of the hospital, they hadn't spend any moment alone. Maybe it was for the best. Fred seriously had to think. While he had been in the hospital, George had found comfort with Angelina and they were dating. Fred was happy for them of course, but he was also scared. He knew George was planning to ask her to move in together, which meant leaving Fred to fend for himself. He had never been without George, so it would be hard on him, but he knew he had to learn to do things without his twin and best friend. Thinking this, Fred made a decision. He turned away from the window and walked up to the fire, grabbing some floo powder.

The sky was slowly turning red, as the sun began to go down and Hermione once again heaved a sigh. In just three days she would be going back to Hogwarts. She was looking forward to it, but there were so many memories that would come back to her when she set foot in those halls. As she was thinking about the castle that had been her home since she was eleven, someone walked over to her.

"Thinking hard about something, Granger?" Fred stood next to her, holding a thin jacket out to her. "Mum didn't want you to get cold." She took the jacket out of his hands and smiled at him.

"Want to join me?" He nodded and sat down. For a few minutes they sat there in total silence, just looking at the sunset, each buried in their own thoughts. Until Fred suddenly broke the silence.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever feel out of place? Like you're somewhere you don't have to be?" She turned to look at him, with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean, Fred?"

"I don't know. I just…" He sighed. "Never mind. I don't know why I'm asking you this."

"It's about George isn't it? You don't know how to feel about him starting his own life with Angelina, do you?" Fred stayed quiet, which told Hermione that she was right. "Don't worry Fred, you'll be alright."

"Thanks Hermione." She smiled at him and the silence returned once more, as they both looked up at the stars that started to appear. Hermione sighed. It was nice being out here with Fred. They just enjoyed each other's company, not feeling the need to talk. After a while, Mrs. Weasley called them inside for dinner. Hermione stood and took a few steps towards the house before she realized that Fred wasn't following her. When she turned back to him, he was still sitting on the ground his gaze aimed for the stars.

"I paid a visit to McGonnagal today." He said softly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to Hogwarts." He sighed before standing up and offering Hermione his arm.

"Don't worry Fred. This year will be perfect."


	3. Tonight we are young

_**"Tonight we are young." - We are young, FUN**_

Fred made his way across the room towards the place where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

"Okay, up. All four of you, up. Right now." They looked at him incredulously. Hermione was the first to react.

"Is there a particular reason that makes you order us to stand up?" A grin spread on his face, making Ron and Harry a bit nervous.

"Yes, miss Granger, there is actually a reason. The five of us are going out tonight."

"Wait, are you serious? You want to go out? With us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why not? In just two days we'll leave for school, so why not have a little fun?" Harry, Ron and Ginny immediately jumped up to get ready, but Hermione stayed seated. Fred sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Please Hermione. Just go with us."

"I don't know Fred, I don't really like clubbing."

"Come on Hermione. Live a little. Think about it… This is your last year of school and knowing you, you'll jump straight into some important job. Right now is your chance. Tonight we are young. We can do as crazy as we want, and there will be no one judging us for it." Hermione thought about his words and looked at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should just go with them. Yes, she would do that, she decided.

"Okay, I'll come." Fred smiled and Hermione walked up the stairs, to Ginny's room. She decided to ask Ginny for help.

Fred, Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls.

"What is taking them so long?" Ron complained as he was coming back from the kitchen, three bottles off butter beer floating in front of him. It was obvious that he couldn't wait to get out of the house. He gave both Harry and Fred one of the bottles and then sat back down with a sigh.

"I don't know." Harry said with a shrug. Fred shook his head at them.

"They're girls. They just take their time to get ready." As soon as he had said this, they heard two pair of feet on the stairs.

"That'll be them." Harry said. And indeed. Hermione and Ginny were just walking down the stairs. Actually, Ginny was dragging Hermione down the stairs and Hermione was trying to get back to Ginny's room.

"Come on Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous. Believe me." Hermione took a deep sigh and nodded. She was going to do this. With her head high, she walked down the rest of the stairs.

Fred had to blink a few times to be absolutely sure that it was in fact Hermione Granger standing there next to his little sister. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves and showed off her long legs. Her sexy, red off-shoulder shirt showed off her female curves and the red high heels she wore were looking good on her. Simply said: she looked hot. It took a few moments before he found his voice again and he asked if they were ready to go.

"You bet we are." Ginny answered for both her and Hermione. Fred nodded and offered Hermione his arm, without thinking. She took his arm with a smile and he walked with her to the fireplace.

"Okay we're going to the leaky cauldron first and then I'll take you to my favorite club in muggle London. They nodded and Hermione was the first to floo to the leaky cauldron, closely followed by Fred.


	4. Nothing I do better than revenge

_**"There is nothing I do better than revenge." – Better than revenge, Taylor Swift **_

The moment the club came into sight, Hermione had a feeling of dread. She knew this club. It was the reason she didn't like going out.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. She wasn't going to let this night be spoiled by bad memories.

"I'm fine, let's go." Hermione walked through the door, closely followed by the rest. When they found the perfect spot to stand, Fred went to get drinks, while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked around. Hermione had relaxed a bit since they came in, but that changed as soon as she saw her. Aila Jones. Hermione's hands curled into fists, as she fought the urge to leave. She didn't have that choice seeing as Ginny was standing right next to her and thanks to the fact that Aila was just heading their way.

"Hermione! I didn't see you for a while around here. How long has it been? Two years? I guessed you didn't dare to show your face around here anymore." Hermione felt Ginny's eyes burn into the side of her head, while she was trying to keep herself under control. It wasn't smart to lose control in the middle of a crowded club, she was just going to keep cool.

"Aila Jones. You're right, it has been a while. How's Dan doing?" The corner of Aila's mouth went down a bit.

"Oh he's fine. Didn't want to come tonight, so I left him at home." Hermione knew that Aila was lying, of course. The slight twitching of her fingers told her so. Dan had probably broke off with her as soon as he realized what kind of girl she really was.

"Well, say hi for me will you?" Aila seemed annoyed by Hermione's kalm behavior. She probably had expected her to cause a scene.

"I'll see what I can do." At that moment Fred came back with the drinks. "Oh hi Fred. Knew you'd come talk to me. Have you met Hermione?"

"I actually came here with her and these three here." Fred said to her. Hermione looked at his reaction and saw that he wasn't all that happy with Aila. He had probably sensed that Hermione wasn't all that happy with her too, because he said to Aila: "Will you excuse us? Hermione promised me a dance and I think it's about time she lived up to that promise." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, where they kept an eye on Aila and their friends.

"So you know Aila?" Fred asked, taking his eyes off their table for a second and looking at Hermione.

"Sadly."

"Care to tell me what brought on the hateful reaction?" Hermione shrugged, while moving to the rhythm of the music. The song was just coming to an end and then turned into a slow song, so Hermione started turning, to walk back to the table, but Fred stopped her and pulled her to him.

"Come on Hermione, you can trust me." Still no answer. "Please? I promise I won't tell anyone anything." Hermione opened her mouth, closed it and the opened again.

"She.. I.. Well.."

"Just tell me. I'll be quiet." Fred promised.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened." Hermione felt the hurt and anger of the last time she had seen Aila return. "When I was sixteen Aila and I were best friends. We used to do everything together. I was even planning on telling her that I am a witch. But then I got a boyfriend, Danny. The only problem was that Aila liked him too. And what Aila wants, Aila gets. So long story short: Danny left me for Aila, I saw them together and Aila and I got in a fight. Right here in this club." Fred nodded, when she was done with her story and then asked:

"What does Aila think is her best asset?" Hermione thought about that for a second.

"Her hair and nails." Fred nodded and looked at Aila with all his concentration. After a minute or two, there was a loud screech, which made Hermione look at the place her friends were still standing with Aila. Harry, Ginny and Ron were laughing loudly, while Aila was looking in a small pocket mirror, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. Her hair was a bright blue, with lime green streaks. Hermione turned to Fred, who was grinning widely.

"What the bloody hell did you just do?"

"You should keep in mind: There is nothing I do better than revenge." Hermione let out a small giggle, just as Aila stormed out the entrance of the club. All in all the night turned out to be pretty good.


	5. I wish I could be blind

**A/N: **Not completely happy with this chapter, so please don't judge too hard.

_**"I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me." It's you, fireflight**_

"Harry! Ron! Get up!" Hermione was waking her two best friends with a big grin. They were going back to Hogwarts today, and to be honest she was really looking forward to it. Finally she was going to have a normal school year. She had been awake at the crack of dawn and hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so she had checked her trunk one last time and then started to read a book, until Mrs. Weasley asked her to wake the others. She had started with Ginny, who had literally ran to the bathroom, to avoid others hogging it, and then went to wake Harry and Ron. Lastly she went to wake Fred, who had decided to spend his last night at the burrow. Which he said had to do with George and Angelina enjoying themselves a bit too much at the flat, but was actually because of sentimental reasons. Standing in the doorway of the twins' old room, Hermione watched him. He was laying on his side, facing the wall. The covers had been kicked aside, so she could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Feeling her cheeks redden, she quickly stepped over to the bed and grabbed Fred shoulder softly. He shot up, head colliding with Hermione's and cursed.

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry Hermione." After having seen the panic in his face when he first woke up, Hermione didn't even think about the way her head was hurting. He had looked seriously scared at first.

"It's okay Fred. Are you okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione sat down on the bed, looking at him.

"It's a side-effect of the war isn't it?" She asked quietly. She didn't get an answer and guessed that she was right. "It's okay Fred. You can tell me." He shook his head. Seeing Fred being so quiet, made her feel sorry for him.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." Hermione bit her lip and he sighed. "I just wished I couldn't remember anything of the war." Hermione nodded, a sign that she felt like she understood what he meant.

"There are so many things I want to forget. I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me. Seeing friends being hit by curses, loosing people I cared for, everything that happened at Malfoy Manor. Almost losing _you_." She bit her lip again after saying this and he saw a lonely tear roll down her cheek.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm still here." She looked at him, with watery eyes and he couldn't resist the urge to pull her head against his shoulder, whispering that everything was okay. They sat like that for a few minutes, until they heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs, to see why it took them so long. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Hermione jumped up and left the room, without turning to Fred, who was still sitting on his bed.


	6. It's just my luck

"_**It's just my luck." – just my luck, McFly**_

Seeing her leave his room, Fred sighed and decided he wasn't over his crush just yet. He sighed again and mumbled:

"It's just my luck. The one crush I just can't seem to get over and it's on the girl who likes my little brother." He got out of bed, stepped toward George's old bed, where he had dumped his favorite muggle clothes the night before, and got dressed. After getting dressed, he charmed his trunk to float in front of him, as he walked down the stairs. When he got into the kitchen, he kissed his mother on the cheek and took the letter she was handing him. Seeing the Hogwarts crest, he felt his heartbeat raising. He hoped McGonnagal hadn't changed her mind at the last minute, because he actually wanted to go back to school. With shaking fingers, and very quietly he opened the parchment envelope, slowly pulling out the letter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to read it.

_Dear mister Weasley,_

_We are very happy with your return to Hogwarts, for we have the feeling that most of our students could do with some laughs. As headmistress I have decided to give you, along with another student the positions of head boy and girl. We hope you will decide to accept our offer and bring some joy and happiness back to our students._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Fred's mouth had dropped open and he was positive that his eyes were at the point of rolling out of his skull.

"Fred dear, are you okay?" Fred silently handed over his letter. After reading it, Mrs. Weasley let out a surprised sound and hugged her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" Fred smiled after his mother, as she went to tell the others and send a patronus to his father.

"So she finally sent the letter?" Said a quiet voice behind him. He turned around and saw that Hermione was standing in front of the window, looking out at the blue sky. He was sure that she hadn't been standing there ten seconds ago. Wait what did she say?

"You knew I was going to get that letter?" She nodded, not moving her face away from the window.

"I'm head girl, so professor McGonnagal asked me if I was okay with it." The corner of her mouth went up. "If you hadn't asked her if she was okay with you coming back, she would have come to ask you herself." She finally turned to him, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you really okay with it Hermione? Because if you're not, I'll tell McGonnagal to give the position to someone else." She shook her head.

"You're just what the school needs. We could do with a few laughs. Besides, I'd rather share the head dorm with you, than with Malfoy. Or Harry. Or Ron." Fred raised his eyebrows.

"You'd rather share rooms with me, than with my little brother? Why?"

"Why not? Ron is immature and only thinks about food. Ginny would drive me crazy if I had to share with Harry. And do I even have to start with explaining why I don't want to share with Malfoy?"

"I thought you were in love with Ron?" Hermione laughed loudly and it sounded like music to his ears, even though she was laughing at him.

"Me? In love with Ron? What makes you say that?" His ears turned red.

"How about the fact that you kissed him." He mumbled. Apparently she had heard him, because she stopped laughing. The kitchen was suddenly very quiet as Hermione and Fred looked at each other.

"Y-you saw that?" He nodded and she closed her eyes. "I wish I had never kissed him. It was a spur of the moment thing. We both agreed on that." She didn't say anything after that and he used the moment to think. Would he have a chance with Hermione, if she wasn't in love with Ron? Would he dare to bring it up? He opened his mouth to do just that, when his mother came back, telling them to grab their stuff and get ready to leave. They did as told and didn't talk on their way to the apparation point or while getting on the train.


	7. Life has moments hard to describe

**A/N: **_Hi there! First I want to thank you all for your sweet, funny and positive reviews. I am currently hitting some writer's block, so I'll update the chapters that I already have written, and just hope that I'll get some of my inspiration back. Xxx Leona_

_**"Life has moments hard to describe." – On the ride, Aly & Aj**_

It took them a while, before they talked again. It was when the train was about two hours on the way and Hermione looked at her watch.

"Fred, It's time to go to the front of the train, we need to inform the new prefects of their tasks." He nodded and got up from his seat, holding his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and let him help her up. Together they made their way to the front of the train where the prefects' compartments were. There was no one there yet, so they sat down across from each other. Hermione immediately turned to look out of the window, while Fred was watching her, questions repeating themselves in his head.

"So what made you kiss my little brother?" Hermione turned her head so fast, that he was worried she'd get whiplash. After looking at him for a few seconds she said:

"Life has moments hard to describe, Fred. When I kissed Ron, it was because of one of those moments. We were at war and I was afraid. We could be hit by a spell or a piece of broken wall and then we'd be gone. I could hear Bellatrix Lestrange close by on one side and I heard the wall making sounds, so I did what I could, to make that last moment memorable. I kissed Ron, and later on regretted it. That's it. I'm not in love with him and I never will be." She turned back to the window and Fred sat, deep in thought, for a moment, before asking.

"Would you have done the same to me?" His voice sounded far away, as if he didn't know he was saying it out loud. So Hermione didn't answer at once, but she did think about it, before whispering her answer, just barely audible.

"No." Fred was a bit disappointed, until he heard her next words even softer said. "Because I would be doing everything I could to save your life." Fred knew she meant it.

"Thank you Hermione. For saving me during the battle." He moved to sit next to her. He didn't touch her, even though he wanted to. He was afraid that she would have the same reaction as that morning.

"Fred-"

"I know, you don't want to talk about it." He sighed and closed his eyes. It was quiet for quite some time, before the door of the compartment opened and Dennis Creevey stepped inside the compartment, followed by another fifth year Gryffindor. They waved at Fred and smiled at Hermione, before sitting down to wait on the rest of the prefects. It didn't take all too long before both the prefects from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff entered the compartment also. They all were fifth years, but Hermione knew the Slytherin prefect would be older than that, because there actually were no fifth years in that house anymore. She just didn't know who the prefects were exactly. When the compartment door opened again, Hermione managed to smile politely at the two Slytherins that entered. Standing there were Daphne greengrass' little sister, Astoria and none other than Draco Malfoy.


	8. We both tend not to forgive and forget

_**"We both tend not to forgive and forget." - I'm here, Aly & Aj**_

All in all the prefect meeting went very well, and Hermione was pleased with the rules they had made. And she was also happy that the two Slytherins had behaved very nicely. Draco was not as arrogant as he always had been, and Astoria was actually a very nice, sweet girl that didn't stand out all too much. She was more the hufflepuff type, but Hermione knew that the sorting hat never made mistakes, so she decided to keep an eye on the small girl anyway. She still kept very quiet towards Fred, hardly believing that she had told him what went through her mind during the battle. Fred, on the other hand, was talking animatedly to Colin and Anna, the Gryffindor prefects. Hermione smiled as she looked at the interaction between the three. This year things would finally be okay, for once. Still smiling, she entered the compartment where they had left Harry, Ron and Ginny. Neville and Luna had joined them, so there was only one seat left. Just as Hermione set foot inside the compartment, Fred lifted her up and sat down on the last empty seat, dropping her on his lap.

"Fred! What the hell?" He grinned and leaned back, not saying anything. Hermione got up and stubbornly stood next to the door, her arms folded.

"Afraid of me? I don't bite you know. Unless you want me to." Fred said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just sit down, Hermione." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's not like we'd tell anyone about it." Harry added.

"Just do it 'Mione." Ron was barely understandable, because of all the food in his mouth. Hermione sighed and grabbed Fred's outstretched hand. Fred grinned and pulled her back on his lap. He immediately felt that she was tense.

"Relax Hermione. Please?" He said softly. Trying to find a comfortable position, while sitting in the middle of the bench.

"Here, I'll switch with you." Said Luna, before standing up.

"I really don't understand how you do that." Fred mumbled, while scooting over to the corner. "Reading my mind, I mean." Luna didn't answer, but started talking to Ron, who she was sitting next to now. Fred turned his attention back to Hermione, who had relaxed a little bit and was now talking to Harry about Draco Malfoy's behaviour.

After the feast, Hermione and Fred walked up to their common room together. Suddenly, out of the blue Fred asked:

"Why do you and Ron fight all the time? Aren't you supposed to be the best friends in the whole world or something?" Hermione sighed, not wanting to talk about anything that had to do with her past relationship with Ron and the reasons why they knew it wouldn't work. But she still answered his question.

"We both tend not to forgive and forget. Holding a grudge against anyone is something we both do very well." The corner of Fred's mouth turned up a little.

"That sounds like Ron, alright. Dragon's head." The portrait in front of them swung open and let them through. When they entered the room behind it, Hermione couldn't help but let out a surprised 'Oh!'.

The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and was just the right size. There were a few doors, and both Fred and Hermione couldn't wait to discover what was behind them. They exchanged a glance and both made their way to different doors.

"I think this is your room, Hermione." Fred said, after looking around. Hermione walked over to him, looking into the room as well. It was really beautiful. Three out of four walls were a creamy white and one was cherry red. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed, big enough to fit three people in. On both sides of the bed was a nightstand, with a small vase with roses on top of it. In one corner stood a big desk and a book case and on the other side was a wardrobe. Hermione immediately loved the room and knew she was going to spend a lot of time in it. Fred was admiring the room too. He actually liked it a lot. His room had always been a strange combination of colors, and was never clear of rubbish and unfinished products.

After further admiring her own room, Hermione was curious about Fred's room. So she walked out of her room and started opening doors. One revealed a tasteful furnished bathroom. A second one showed a small kitchen, where they could cook up something for themselves, if they were too busy studying, or just wanted to be alone. When she opened the last one, she finally discovered another bedroom. It looked a lot like hers, but with a little more color.


	9. Why so serious?

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I've just been really, really busy trying to get my life back on track. A lot of things happened (mom getting married, problems at school, etc.). Anyway, on with the story!**

_**"Why so serious?" – raise your glass, pink**_

Hermione's first day of school had gone pretty good. She had woken up early, careful not to wake Fred and had taken a shower, meanwhile thinking about the things they were going to learn this year. Classes had been relatively easy, so she'd had some time to talk to Fred, who of course already had learned a lot of the things they'd get that year. The day was over so fast and right now, Hermione was making her way to the library. When she went through the big doors, she noticed two things. One: Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen. And two: Astoria Greengrass was sitting all alone in a corner of the library, seemingly thinking hard about something. Hermione decided to take a chance and go and talk to the girl.

"Hey Astoria." The girl looked up, looking a bit darkly. "Why so serious?" A sigh left the younger girl's lips.

"Nothing." Hermione looked at her with a look that said: 'yeah right, and I'm Santa Clause'.

"Come on, it's not like I can't see that there's something wrong. You can tell me." Astoria shook her head and went back to looking into the distance. Hermione sighed and stood, ready to walk to another table.

"You can stay here, if you want." She heard Astoria say softly. Hermione smiled and sat back down.

"Thank you." The girl shrugged.

"It's not like I'll die if you sit here. I never believed in the whole muggles have to be eradicated nonsense anyway. Just the stupid family pressure, you know." Hermione nodded, not completely understanding what the girl had been through, but not having hard feelings against her either. There was a comfortable silence, while Hermione was reading a book and Astoria was thinking. That silence was soon disturbed by the giggling of two girls. Hermione and Astoria exchanged a glance and wordlessly decided to listen what the girls were talking about, when they heard Astoria's name.

"Astoria Greengrass, you know the pretty blonde one from Slytherin." Said one of the girls, who Hermione recognized as sixth year Ravenclaws.

"Are you sure?" The other girl answered.

"Absolutely. Ever heard him whistle a happy tune before? Only does it after she has walked by."

"We'll see. How about our head girl?" At this Hermione listened even more closely.

"Oh definitely Weasley."

"Which one?" They didn't hear the other girl answer, so they must've used a spell. Hermione uttered a curse.

"Wow, Granger, didn't know you knew how to use bad words." The voice of Draco Malfoy suddenly sounded.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Astoria said.

"Why would I, Greengrass?"

"Because you're very annoying and bothering our study session." Instead of leaving, however, he let himself fall down on an empty chair at their table. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Annoying me." A smirk spread on Malfoy's face. And Hermione could feel that Astoria was getting angry, so she decided to take control of the situation.

"Come on Astoria, you can study in the head dorms if you like." Astoria eagerly took the chance to get away from Malfoy and followed Hermione.

"Wow, this looks nice." The Slytherin girl commented as they entered the heads' common room. Hermione smiled.

"Good to see that you can appreciate our house colors." Astoria shrugged and let herself fall down on the couch.

"Hermione, is that you?" Fred's voice sounded from the small kitchen.

"Of course it's me, Fred. Who else could it be."

"I don't know. If you'd turned out to be McGonnagal I would have invited her for dinner." He joked.

"Good to know you have a crush on the headmistress." Astoria commented, from her spot on the couch.

"Who's that?" Fred's voice sounded.

"Astoria. Malfoy was bothering her in the library, so I offered to let her stay here. Hope that's okay with you?"

"Sure. Would you girls like something sweet?"

"Like what?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know. Name something." Fred called back from the kitchen.

"How about a banana split?" Hermione joked.

"Give me ten minutes."

"He's not serious, is he?" Astoria whispered. Hearing the noises coming from the kitchen, Hermione grinned.

"With Fred you never know." She whispered back, before yelling towards the kitchen: "I'd better not find any joke products in mine!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Hermione sat down next to Astoria and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Which Astoria immediately noticed, but didn't comment on. It was indeed after about ten minutes that Fred came out of the kitchen carrying three banana splits. Talking about school the three sat there, feasting on the dessert Fred had made.


	10. Dont let it get to your head

**"You've got your head in the clouds." – rumor has it, adele**

"**Don't let it get to your head." – Don't let it get to your head, Jordin Sparks**

After that evening in the heads' common room, Hermione and Astoria became friends fast. They had the same sort of humor and both liked to study. If they didn't look that different, people would have mistaken them for sisters. They spent a lot of time studying together in the library and the head's common room, occasionally enjoying something Fred made for them.

Hermione was sitting in the library, after helping Harry, Ron and Ginny make a study plan for the next two weeks, when she heard someone running towards her. After another second or two, Astoria stopped in front of her, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." She said quickly, before dropping her stuff on the ground and taking a seat across from Hermione, who just smiled. Astoria had been acting a bit.. _Strange._ The past few days. She kept getting distracted by something. They opened their books and started doing their homework. After finishing her transfiguration essay, Hermione looked up, to see Astoria staring ahead of her, doing nothing.

"Astoria? Are you alright?" Astoria's eyes focused on Hermione.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Hermione shook her head.

"Because you've got your head in the clouds." Astoria's normally pale cheeks, suddenly turned very, very pink.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise." Hermione shook her head again. Astoria was clearly lying, but she would let it slip for the moment. They went back to their books, but were soon disturbed by Fred.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, opening his book. "I'm here to study."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant why are you studying, you have quidditch practice, remember?" Fred shook his head.

"Harry canceled the practice. So I decided to come here and write that essay we have to do for potions."

"I'm impressed." Hermione said, grinning.

"Well, thank you." Fred said with an even bigger grin.

"Oh, don't let it get to your head, that's big enough already."

"You hurt me Granger." Fred said, bringing his hand to his heart. Hermione just rolled her eyes. They all went back to studying, but it wasn't long before they were disturbed again.

"Mind if I sit here?" They all looked up, surprised to see Malfoy standing in front of them. While Fred and Astoria were frozen in place, Hermione's brains were working full speed. Was something wrong with Malfoy? Had someone poisoned him? He would never ever come sit with her and Fred. Not in a million years. Unless… Hermione glanced at Astoria, who was looking at Malfoy wide-eyed. So THAT was going on!

"Sure." Hemione moved her book bag from the chair next to Astoria, who was giving her a deadly look. Hermione, however, ignored the look and simply turned back to her books.

They all stayed quiet for a while, observing each other, trying not to get caught, which was pointless of course. After a while, a piece of parchment appeared in front of Hermione. Smiling she opened the folded up parchment and read what it said.

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_

Hermione grabbed her quill and wrote a short reply and used her wand to let the paper float back to Astoria.

_I think I figured out your little secret._

She didn't get any reply back, but knew that this wasn't over yet.


	11. A boy like that

_**A/N: Not my best chapter, but I am being completely without inspiration at the moment.**_

**"A boy like that wants one thing only. And when he's done he'll leave you lonely." – A boy like that, west side story**

Hermione was, for once, not the last one leaving the library last. Astoria and Malfoy were still sitting at their table, holding some kind of staring contest. At least, it looked that way. Fred had left the library half and hour earlier, mentioning something he wanted to do. Hermione was just rounding the corner, when Jenny Sweets, a sixth year came running towards her.

"Hermione! I need your help." Jenny was a sweet girl, though a bit shy and Hermione had sort of adopted her like a little sister.

"What is it Jenny? Is something wrong?" The blond haired girl shook her head and started blushing a bit.

"No, of course not. I- I just need your advice on something. Something boy-related."

"Oh. Well, shouldn't you be going to Lavender with this sort of thing? I'm not an expert on this kind of things."

"Of course you are! You're dating Fred Weasley, right? So you must know something about it." Hermione opened her mouth, to point out that she and Fred were NOT an item, and that they never would be, but Jenny just rambled on. "Anyway, since she's been attacked by Grayback, she isn't interested in boys anymore and she won't help me or any of the other girls."

"Fine, I'll try to help you. But you'll have to tell me where you've gotten the weird and very wrong idea of me and Fred Weasley being together from." Jenny shrugged.

"The news is being whispered everywhere. Is it true that he asked you to marry him?" Hermione's mouth dropped open, completely shocked by the question.

"NO! No, Jenny. None of those rumors are true. We're just friends."

"If you say so." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Did you want help, or not?"

"Yes! Sorry. I-I want to find out if the guy I like, likes me back, but he's a seventh year."

"Who is it?"

"Damian Davies."

"You mean Roger Davies' little brother? Oh no, Jenny. That's a very bad idea."

"Why?"

"I know him, Jenny. A boy like that wants one thing only. And when he's done he'll leave you lonely. Believe me." Jenny only looked at her, with her big brown eyes, before turning and running away, calling back:

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione looked after her, before shaking her head and walking back to the head's common room.

Fred jumped up, the moment Hermione entered.

"Hermione! Is something wrong? You look a little down." Hermione shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Fred jumped over the back of the couch and landed smoothly next to her.

"What happened?" She stayed quiet, which worried Fred a bit. "Hermione? You know you can trust me, right?" She nodded and let out a sigh.

"I think Jenny is mad at me."

"You mean Jenny Sweets?" Hermione nodded and stared at the ground.

"She came to me for advice, but I guess she didn't like what I said. She stormed off." Fred put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a side-ways hug.

"She'll come around, whatever it was about, you'll be right. Like you always are."

"Thanks Fred." Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "I really needed that." Fred smiled and then stood up, holding out his hand to Hermione.

"Come on." She took his hand, looking at him with a question in her eyes. "We're going to make chocolate cupcakes, I'll bet that'll make you feel better." Hermione grinned and let herself be pulled towards the small kitchen.

"You know, if you keep doing these kind of things, I won't fit through the door when we reach the end of the schoolyear." Fred just laughed and continued to pull her into the kitchen.


	12. You're allowed to make mistakes

_**A/N: Still not completely happy with it, but I need to get my mind off some other things, and writing is my best chance at doing exactly that. **_

**"You're allowed to make mistakes, it's part of every life." - Never far behind, Aly & Aj**

Fred and Hermione were sitting on the couch in their common room, enjoying an enormous pile of slightly failed chocolate cupcakes and chatting about everything they could come up with. And even thought Hermione was trying hard not to let it show, Fred knew she was still worrying about the whole Jenny situation. He really wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Chocolate normally did the trick, but it did not seem to work this time. His line of thoughts was disrupted, when the door swung open and Astoria walked in.

"Sorry if I'm bothering the two of you but I need to talk to Hermione." She said, before looking at the pile of cupcakes. "Do the two of you have something to celebrate?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked. Astoria didn't answer, but cast a look on Fred. "Oh, I get it. The thing we were talking about earlier today. We'll go to my room."

"No, it's okay. I'll just go take a shower, so you two can talk in private." Fred jumped up and went to get his stuff, before stepping into the bathroom. Hermione motioned to the pile of cupcakes, but Astoria declined.

"Okay, now tell me what's on your mind. It must be something big, or you wouldn't say no to chocolate." Hermione's words got a small smile from Astoria, but it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"I did something stupid." Hermione blinked.

"That sounds serious. What did you do?" Astoria sat down and let her head fall back.

"I might have, sort off, kinda agreed to meet Malfoy tonight in the astronomy tower."

"What?"

"I know, I know. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have said yes."

"Wait, it was _his _ idea?" Astoria nodded.

"What should I do? I mean, everyone knows what the astronomy tower is used for when there's no lessons." Hermione seemed in deep thought. The astronomy tower was used by older students for 'extracurricular activities' as some might call it. It was no surprise that Malfoy wanted to meet up there.

"In my eyes you have two options. One: You tell him you've changed your mind and don't want to meet up with him. Or two: You go up there tonight, but on your own terms." Astoria looked at her.

"I'll think about it and let you know what I decided on." Hermione smiled, and unwillingly thought back to her conversation with Jenny.

"Can you help me with something too?" Astoria nodded, glad that she could do something back. "What can you tell me about Damian Davies?"

"He can be an asshole, but is a nice guy most of the time, why?"

"I think I made a mistake. A friend of mine asked for advice, and I told her to stay away from him. And now she's mad at me."

"I could talk to her and tell her exactly what he's like, if you want. Anyway, you're allowed to make mistakes, it's part of every life, you know." Hermione nodded in thanks and told Astoria exactly what happened outside the library earlier.

"Don't worry, I'll get this all figured out." Astoria stood up and then left Hermione alone in the head's common room.

Hermione was staring ahead of her, mindlessly nibbling on the tip of her quill, when Fred left the bathroom. He stood in the door frame, silently looking at her. His feelings for her were starting to grow stronger, and the urge to act on them was getting more and more difficult each day. But he was afraid for what she might do if he tried to make a move. While he had been setting up a prank for the new transfiguration teacher earlier, two girls had passed his hiding place, talking quietly about something that apparently involved him and Hermione, so he went looking for someone who could tell him all about the current gossip. And according to his sources, there were several stories going round the school. His source had promised to try and help all those stories disappear, but Fred knew that they would turn up again, eventually. He just hoped that by then, he could confirm a few of them. Forcing himself to stop daydreaming, he stepped towards Hermione and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed. It's past one o'clock in the morning and we're starting with professor Sprout, so it's probably going to be an interesting lesson." Hermione nodded absentmindedly and stood up.

"Thanks. I'll just go and brush my teeth then." Hermione walked into the bathroom, followed by Fred. Maneuvering around each other, they both brushed their teeth and washed their faces, before leaving the bathroom again. Hermione quickly walked towards the door that lead to her room, as Fred did the same.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Fred." They both walked into their own rooms and closed the doors behind them.


	13. You're insecure

_**A/N: Seriously thinking about rewriting this chapter.. Let me know what you think please..**_

_** Xx Leona**_

"**You're insecure. Don't know what for." – What makes you beautiful, one direction**

When Fred woke up that morning, Hermione was long gone. He noticed that her book bag was still standing next to the door and picked it up, carrying it with him to the great hall. He immediately noticed her sitting at the Slytherin table, with Astoria. He walked past the Ravenclaw table, and towards the girls.

"You forgot you bookbag." He said, handing Hermione her bag.

"Thanks Fred." He winked at her.

"It's my pleasure, milady. If you two lovely ladies would excuse me now, I have to go and talk to a certain Mr. Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley." Astoria raised her eyebrows at him.

"Please tell me that you're going to prank them so that something happens if they snog. Maybe that'll keep them off each other for once. I swear, even the teachers are slowly getting annoyed by them."

"No, I am actually going to talk to them, but thank you for the idea. If I wasn't planning on making Hermione my new partner in crime-"

"You know that's never going to happen right?"

"- I would give you that title." Fred continued undisturbed, before grinning at the girls and walking away from the Slytherin table.

"Potter!" Harry looked up, raising his eyebrows at Fred.

"What do you want Fred?" Fred grinned.

"I want you to cancel practice tonight and help me set a party up in the Gryffindor common room." Harry shook his head.

"And why would I do that?" Fred's eyes shot towards the teachers' table for a second before he said:

"Never mind. I've got a better idea. Still want you to cancel practice and come and help me though." Fred then looked at his little sister. "Ginny? Want to help me convince McGonagall to throw a Halloween party for 5th year and up?" Ginny's eyes lit up at the thought of a party, until she realized who's permission they would need.

"Yeah right, like McGonagall would approve of that."

"Approve of what?" A voice suddenly sounded from behind Ginny. Fred, who had seen professor McGonagall coming, grinned and said:

"We were thinking of having a party in the common room. But then I thought: hey, why not involve the whole school with it? Have a little Halloween party for students 5th year and up." To Ginny's surprise (and many others) McGonagall actually _ smiled_!

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea. But please keep it clean, Mr. Weasley. I do not want to find students that are under age with any sort of liquor in their hands." Fred saluted her and used his wand to make himself understandable through the whole room.

"Attention students of Hogwarts. Next Friday there will be a Halloween party for 5th year and up. Costumes will be mandatory. It will also be mandatory for the prefects to help out with decorating. Anyone else who wants to help is welcome to find me." He put his wand back into his pocket and sat down with Harry and Ginny.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione stormed towards Fred, as soon as he left the Great hall.

"I am perfectly fine, what about you?"

"Fred!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the party?"

"Why not?" Hermione started to get a bit annoyed with Fred.

"Would you please just answer?"

"Come on Hermione! McGonagall wanted me to bring some fun back to this school, so that's what I'm doing. Why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against the party. It's the costumes I don't like. None of them ever look good on me." Fred's eyes sparkled. So _that_ was the problem. Hermione was insecure about herself.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him towards professor McGonagall's office.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Wait here." Fred walked towards the stairs that led up to the office and Hermione was left alone for a while. After a few minutes Fred came back down, only to grab Hermione's wrist again and pull her with him into the office, where McGonagall stood waiting for them.

"Remember Mr. Weasley, I want the two of you back before midnight." Fred nodded and after a sign of professor McGonagall he apparated them out of the castle and into Diagon Alley.

"What are you planning on this time?" Hermione asked as she let herself be pulled by Fred through the Leaky Cauldron so they ended up on the streets of muggle London.

"We are going to find you a Halloween costume." This made Hermione angry.

"No. We are not. I'm not going to the party, no matter what you say."

"Hermione, Hermione," Fred started shaking his head. "Didn't I tell you that you have to be there? It's only mandatory for the head-girl." Hermione huffed, but luckily didn't fight him. Fred kept pulling her with him, until they found a shop that was filled to the brim with costumes in every color and size imaginable. Fred immediately started searching the shop and came back to Hermione with a huge stack of costumes. He forced Hermione to fit every costume he had in the stack. After an hour she couldn't take it anymore. Wearing a flower power costume, she fell into the seat next to Fred.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked sighing.

"Because I enjoy it."

"Fred - " He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you why. When you told me the reason you don't want to go to the party, I realized something. You're insecure. And to be honest, I don't know what for. You're beautiful Hermione, why can't you see that?" She stayed quiet and he turned to face her. To his surprise she stood up, put away the stack of costumes he picked out and walked around the shop, to come back with three costumes that made his jaw drop. He hadn't taken the costumes she held now, out of fear she'd curse him.

"When we're done here, we're going to pay George a visit, okay?" Fred nodded and as Hermione disappeared to fit the costumes, he touched the DA coin he still held in his pocket, to let George know they'd come over later.

George immediately noticed that there was something different about his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then when Hermione stood up to get a drink and Fred stared after her, it hit both him and Angelina.

"You're in love with her?" George whispered. While Angelina let out a soft laugh.

"I knew it! It was bound to happen sometime." Both Fred and George stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" George asked, while all Fred could do was look at her, jaw almost hitting the ground.

"Oh come on guys. Never heard of the saying _opposites attract_? I saw it coming ever since she started shouting at the two of you for your experiments." Angelina said no more, because at that moment, Hermione returned with her drink.

"So, what exactly brought you guys here today?" Angelina asked, starting up the conversation, to hide the fact that the twins had gone into shock. Her question caused Hermione to go red in the face.

"I- ehm.. Wait. I'll show you. Come on." Hermione and Angelina left the living room and made their way to the kitchen, where Hermione pulled out the costume.

"I'll bet that'll look good on you. And what's Fred wearing?" Hermione shrugged not knowing the answer. Suddenly Fred's voice sounded out of the living room.

"Hermione! It's a quarter to twelve, we'd better go now, or McGonagall is going to have me for breakfast!" Hermione grinned at Angelina and after saying goodbye, Fred and Hermione left for Hogwarts, using floo powder.


	14. Close your eyes

**_A/N:_ Hello everybody!**

** I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long, long, long time it took me to write and update this. I've been really busy with school and my privet and social life are a mess at the moment. But I hope this extra long chapter of _how life happens_ makes up for it :). In this chapter: The Halloween dance, one of Hermione's old memories and… *drumroll* A bit of Fred/Hermione romance! Pictures of most of the costumes are going to be put up on my tumblr account. **

"Close your eyes." – Hey there Delilah, plain white T's

It was the morning of Halloween and everyone in the castle was putting out their Halloween costumes for the party. Hermione was nervous about that night. She still couldn't believe she had bought the costume that was now laying on her bed, but she wasn't chickening out. She was going to this party, and she was going to enjoy it. No matter what people said about her. She didn't want to admit it, but Fred was right. She was insecure, but she was going to change that. To be honest, Hermione couldn't get Fred's words out of her head. He had called her beautiful and even though she did not want it, she started to like him. As more than just a friend. Of course she would never tell anyone that. She wasn't crazy. Fred was a ladies man. He could have any girl he liked, so why in the world would he choose Hermione 'bookworm' Granger? Shaking off that thought, she grabbed her book bag to get to the lessons for the day. Stepping onto the heads' common room she almost bumped into Fred, who was just about to knock on her door.

"Hermione! I was just coming to get you for breakfast." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, here I am. So let's go. I'm pretty hungry." They made their way down to the great hall, both laughing about something that happened during class the day before.

When they arrived in the great hall, they made their way towards Harry, Ron and Ginny. Just after they sat down, Astoria joined them, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" She asked the group. Ginny's answer was of course positive, as were Harry, Ron and Fred's answers. Hermione, however, stayed eerily quiet.

"Hermione, now don't go and tell me that you are not looking forward to the party." Astoria said. Hermione still didn't answer.

"Oh come on Hermione. Not even a little bit?" Silence followed Ginny's question.

"You did buy a costume, right?" Astoria asked.

"Oh, she did buy a costume. And trust me, you'll all be surprised." Fred answered, grinning like a loon.

"In a good or bad way?" Hermione kicked Harry's shin under the table.

"Definitely good." Fred answered, earning a hit on the head. "Oi! I'll need this pretty face tonight!" Their little group laughed good-natured, before devouring their breakfast. After about two minutes, Astoria stopped eating, looking at Ron, disgusted by his eating habits.

"Ron, I swear you get worse with every meal." Hermione exclaimed, pausing for a minute. Ron just shrugged and went back to being disgusting. Astoria and Hermione shook their heads, before going back to their own plates.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her room, examining her appearance. She was afraid what everyone would think of her, but still determined to have fun tonight. She and Fred had agreed to meet up in the common room and walk to the great hall together. After putting on a bit of make up and making sure her hair was the bushiest it had ever been, Hermione grabbed her camera, took a deep breath and left her bedroom.

"Hey look, we match." Hermione grinned as she observed their costumes.

"You're right, Mr. Zookeeper." Fred grinned at her before he offered Hermione his arm.

"I must say, you look hot in that costume." Hermione shot him a look, but didn't say anything, which Fred took as a good sign. At least she didn't fire a hex at him. Hermione took his arm and together they walked down to the great hall. Hermione, who really wasn't looking forward to getting all that much attention, should have known better than to enter with Fred Weasley, who had to make a big entrance complete with fireworks that spelled

_happy Halloween Hogwarts!_

Immediately all eyes were turned on her and Fred. It only then got through to Hermione that they, in their matching costumes actually looked like a couple.

_Great, now those rumors are never going to stop. Poor Fred. He'll probably hate it that people think that we're an item._ Hermione thought to herself. Little did she know, that Fred wouldn't mind. No he wouldn't mind _at all_. Hermione turned her attention back to the people in the great hall, who were now starting to talk to her and Fred.

"Looking good, Granger!" Some seventh year Ravenclaw said, winking at her.

"Cute costume Hermione!" Hannah Abbot said, as she walked by, trying to get to Neville, who was dressed as an Indian. Fred and Hermione making their way through the crowd, not paying attention to all the comments and compliments that were made about them and their costumes. Finally they found their group of friends, across the room, talking animatedly to some people.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran towards her and gave her a hug. "You look so cute! And the two of you match! Isn't that cute, Astoria?" Astoria, who was dressed in a sailor's dress, turned towards the two of them, smiling and nodding.

"Wow, Hermione." Was Harry's only response. Hermione turned to him and grinned. Harry was dressed up like Captain America, who was his favorite Avenger. After watching Harry's costume, Hermione turned back to Ginny, smiling as she twirled, to show her costume to Fred. Ginny was dressed as a very pink, very girly and very short version of the Chesire cat, from Alice in Wonderland. Then she looked at Ron, who resembled Tim Burton's Jack, the pumpkin king. And lastly she looked at Draco, who stood talking to Astoria and was dressed as a vampire, which Hermione found very suiting for him. She still didn't know if Astoria had indeed gone to meet Draco in the astronomy tower that night, but they certainly seemed to be getting along a little better. Hermione was so busy looking around the room, that she didn't notice two all to familiar people making their way up to them, dressed as Robin hood and maid Marian. Ginny was the first to notice the two coming and ran toward them.

"George! Angie! Why are you here?" George grinned.

"McGonagall invited us. Thought it'd be nice to say hello and have some fun." George and Angelina were greeted by the rest of their little group, apart from Malfoy, who was starting to warm up to the group, but still not completely comfortable. Fred and George went to get drinks for themselves, Angelina and Hermione.

"So? How are things going with Hermione?" George asked his brother.

"I never said you and Angie were right, you know." George grinned, as they reached the refreshment table.

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face." Fred shook his head as he grabbed two cups and filled them with a sparkling green drink. He then started walking back to their group, followed by George who had yet to let the subject Hermione go. "My advice? Ask her to dance Freddie, she'd appreciate that for sure." With that said, George walked a little faster, so he reached the group first. Fred tapped Hermione on the shoulder and offered her the cup he had brought her. Smiling she accepted it and turned back to Harry, who she was talking with. Now that everyone was engaged in conversation, Fred had the time to look around. Or rather the chance to look at Hermione. She looked beautiful in her costume, and he was glad that he took her to the shop. Her confidence had clearly gone up, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Just about half of Hogwarts students council had noticed. Fred hated the fact that almost every guy in the room was sneaking glances at Hermione. Seeing all those boys, because frankly most of them were just that, looking at her, finally pushed Fred over the edge of his uncertainty. He knew that if he didn't make his move soon, some other guy would come by and sweep Hermione off of her feet. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the place where George now stood talking with Hermione, seeing Angelina giving him a meaningful look.

Hermione felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around, surprised to see Fred standing in front of her, holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" She was even more surprised by his question, thinking she heard it wrong. After a few silent moments, Hermione realized that he really wanted to dance with her and she looked at George, ready to ask him to excuse her. Words were clearly not needed.

"Go. Have fun you two." He grinned at his brother, before they took off towards the dance floor, where a fast-paced song was just coming to an end.

'_Perfect timing._' Fred thought as the first notes of a slow song sounded. Before Hermione had a chance to get away, Fred pulled her a little bit closer, but not too close. He knew that he had to take things slow if he wanted Hermione to know that he was serious.

"So, what do you think of the party this far?" He asked, looking down at her.

"It could have been worse." She joked, before sending him a sincere smile.

"I think it was a good idea to take you costume shopping. You look great Hermione." She blushed and Fred smiled. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach and scolded herself for feeling like a little schoolgirl with a crush. In the few seconds that thought took, Hermione tripped and fell against her dance partner. Fred's smile got even bigger when he noticed that Hermione didn't try to pull back and kept the distance between them to a minimum. He softly leaned his head on hers, softly humming to himself. The tune he was humming was very familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Hermione, however, knew the song by heart and softly started to sing the lyrics to go with Fred's humming.

"I've always loved that song." She said, when they finished the song, without anybody hearing them. Fred smiled down at her and listened to the last few notes of the song they had been dancing to.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. Hermione nodded and Fred started slowly pulling her with him towards the door.

"Shouldn't we tell the others where we're going?" Fred shook his head.

"Nah, they'll know your safe with me." They walked through the doors of the great hall and up the stairs, until they reached the room of requirement.

"What are you-" Hermione started, but Fred silenced her with his hand and started pacing in front of the wall. When the door appeared, Hermione wanted to walk inside, but Fred stepped in front of her.

"Close your eyes." Hermione did as he said and closed her eyes, letting Fred lead her into the room. When she was told to open her eyes again, Hermione smiled. The room had changed into the park that was near her house, with the big lake, the fields of flowers and the swings she'd always loved. She smiled at Fred and pulled him with her, towards the old oak tree that was standing near the swings. When she reached the tree, she let her fingers slide over the trunk, grinning when she touched a special place on it. The place where she had carved her initials the summer before she went to Hogwarts.

"I remember doing this. It was the first time in my life I did something rebellious." She turned to Fred, who turned out to be standing very close to her. "B-before coming to Hogwarts, of course." She blushed at their closeness. Fred noticed the nervousness in her voice and took a step back, gesturing towards the swings.

"How about it?" Hermione put the nervousness of a second ago aside.

"I'll race you." She said before taking off, ignoring Fred's 'Unfair!', before he ran after her, laughing.

They were laying near the lake, looking up at the sky.

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said, not looking away from the stars above her.

"For what?" He asked, sitting upright.

"For this whole night. It's been a long time since I've been here. Too long." Hermione finally moved her eyes away from the sky and looked at Fred, who had his gaze fixed at the lake.

"It's nothing." Now Hermione sat up too.

"Yes it is. I can't remember when I just had fun with someone. Not thinking about school or a war. Not trying to save my best friend from being killed by someone. Or something, for that matter." Fred turned towards her, capturing her gaze.

"Hermione, I-" He stopped not knowing what to say. Then he saw her yawn. "Do you want to go back to the party?" Hermione looked at her watch and brought her hand to her mouth, trying to repress the giggling.

"I think it's too late for that." She said, while showing him that it was almost three o'clock.

"Let's go to our dorm then." Fred said, before standing up and offering her his hand. He helped Hermione up and they walked back to their common room.

"Night Fred." She said, smiling. Not knowing what came over him, he moved closer to her and kissed her square on the lips. Hermione stood still, completely in shock.

"Good night, Hermione." He whispered, before disappearing into his own room. Leaving Hermione alone, still standing in the same place. Thinking:

_What the bloody hell just happened?_


	15. Hit me with your best shot

_**A/N: Hi there! Okay firstly I want to apologize for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy, which is why the updates have been so slow lately. Second I want to let you know that I am trying my hardest to finish this story before I have to go to work next week. And lastly: Since I am working my but off during my holiday so I can finish this story, I really, really want to ask you to review, because it makes my day.**_

_**Love, Leona**_

_**xxx**_

**"Kissed her for the first time yesterday." - Lovebug, jonas brothers**

**"Hit me with your best shot!" – Hit me with your best shot/one way or another, glee**

Hermione hadn't been able to sleep that night, and was out of the common room before dawn, meaning Fred was all alone that morning. He sat on the couch, cursing at himself for screwing things up with Hermione.

"So I take it didn't go well then?" A voice sounded from the fire in front of him. He looked up to see George stepping out of the fire, quickly followed by Angelina.

"Actually it went perfect. Until I screwed it up. Big time." George shook his head.

"What did you do?" Angelina asked, curiously.

"Kissed her for the first time yesterday."

"And why, dear brother, is that a bad thing?"

"Because now she's going to think that I was just fooling around." Angelina shook her head and let out a frustrated sound, storming out of the common room. "What's gotten into her?"

"Probably just frustrated, because she wants my best man and her maid of honor together before the wedding." Fred looked at his brother in shock. Did he just really say that? George nodded and Fred hugged his brother, congratulating him.

"That's great Forge!" Then the rest came through to him. "You want me to be your best man?" George rolled his eyes.

"Of course you nitwit! You're my twin and best friend! And Angie has taken quite a liking to your little bookworm, so she wants her to be maid of honor." Fred sat back down on the couch, to let everything sink in.

Meanwhile Angelina had found Hermione in the library.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her book, nodding at Angelina, before looking back down again. "I'm about to drop a bomb shell on you." Hermione shook her head.

"Hit me with your best shot, Nothing surprises me after- uh never mind." Angelina had to hide a grin. She knew _exactly_ what Hermione was talking about, but she wasn't going to bring it up right now. She would leave that to Fred and Hermione.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back up to Angelina. "I want you to be my maid of honor." Okay, so maybe, just maybe, there was something that could surprise her.

"W-why me?" Hermione asked gob smacked. Angelina smiled.

"Because I like you. I don't have any sisters and I absolutely hate my cousins, so they were out of the question. I was thinking of making Ginny and Fleur bridesmaids, and you are kind of Molly's second daughter, so I was going to include you no matter what." Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Angelina. It means a lot." Angelina grinned.

"Great. I was actually coming here to take you to go dress shopping, seeing as the wedding is really soon." Hermione looked at her, noticing the glint in her eyes.

"How soon are we talking about here?"

"Two months."

"What? Are you crazy? You'll never get everything done in that short amount of time!"

"Of course I can. I've got you, Mrs. Weasley and my bridesmaids. Oh, we have to go find Ginny, so she can come too!" Angelina stormed off, and Hermione ran after her, trying to keep up.

Ginny, as expected, squealed when Angelina asked her to bridesmaid. And she practically started jumping up and down when there was a mentioning of dress-shopping. Angelina had to threaten Ginny to make her stop. It took Ginny not more than five minutes to get to her room, get ready and grab her coat and soon they were on their way to muggle London.

Once they arrived in muggle London, Angelina led them to a expensive looking bridal shop, where Fleur was waiting for them.

"Are you ready girls?" Angelina asked, as she opened the door and stepped inside. Ginny and Fleur followed close behind, but Hermione took a moment to clear her head. She still couldn't get over the fact that Fred Weasley had kissed her the night before. Why did he have to go and get her this confused? Hermione shook her head and followed the rest inside. Angelina was talking to a woman who seemed to work at the shop, while Fleur was looking at some jewelry. Ginny was sitting on a soft-looking couch, looking at a beautiful dress, wide-eyed. Hermione decided to sit down next to her, while waiting for Angelina, Fleur and the sales-woman to join them. They soon did and they started talking about what would be the perfect dress for Angelina, and what she could afford.

"Well," Angelina said. "There has to be red in the dress. That's for sure. And I don't really know how much I want to spend yet." The woman, who turned out to be named Vivianna, nodded and started grabbing a few books with designs, so Angelina could figure out what she liked.

"Hermione, will you please help me? Fleur, you're in charge of jewelry. Ginny, bridesmaids dresses." As soon as Angelina was done speaking, Ginny and Fleur stormed off. Hermione sat down next to Angelina and took one of the design-books from Vivianna. Together they started looking at different kinds of dresses, until Angelina jumped up.

"This is it! I really like this." Hermione looked at the dress and smiled. It was truly beautiful, and George would surely like it. Vivianna went through a door and returned with a garment bag, containing the dress Angelina liked.

"I'll get Fleur and Ginny. Meanwhile you can try on the dress." Angelina nodded and Hermione sped off to the bridesmaids section, where she found Ginny holding two different dresses.

"Which one do you think?" Hermione looked at the dresses and pointed to the right one, which was red with a white bow, and seemed to be knee-length. Ginny nodded and put back the other dress.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Angelina is fitting a dress, want to come and check it out?" Ginny nodded and they hurried of to find Fleur.

Angelina's dress was beautiful. It seemed to be fitting her exactly. The dress clung to the top of her body and fell straight down from her hips. Red jewels decorated the straps and formed a teardrop shape just beneath her bossom.

"It's beautiful Angelina." Hermione exclaimed looking at her friend in awe. Ginny and Fleur nodded after checking every single aspect of the dress with big grins.

"this is it, isn't it?" Angelina beamed. When her friends nodded, the decision was made. After Angelina checked Ginny's choice of bridesmaids dresses they left the shop and decided to continue their shopping trip, since they still had some time to kill.


	16. So complicated

_**A/N: Another one. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.**_

_**Love, Leona**_

"**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?" – Complicated, Avril Lavigne**

Tired from shopping all morning, the girls went into a pub and sat down to grab some lunch. Hermione still hadn't said anything about the kiss, and Angelina's curiosity got the better of her, just after their drinks were brought to them.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione didn't look up from her coke.

"I want details."

"About what?" Still not the reaction Angelina was hoping for.

"You kissing Fred." _Better._ Angelina thought as Hermione started coughing and Ginny's mouth fell open.

"What did you say, Angie?" Ginny wanted to know. Angelina just grinned and looked at Hermione.

"I take it you didn't tell them yet." Hermione looked at her, completely confused.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you found out." Ginny's jaw almost hit the ground.

"So it's true?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't answer.

"Yup."

"So how did you know?" Fleur asked, looking at Angelina with interest. Angelina pointed at her ring finger, where her engagement ring was glittering, which was enough answer for the other three women.

"Now, on to the details, Hermione." Angelina continued.

"There are no details to tell. We kissed once, by accident. It meant nothing." Fleur and Ginny shook their heads, clearly not believing her.

"The way I heard it, that's not exactly what happened."

"Then what did you hear?" Ginny asked, before Hermione could answer.

"The way I heard, Fred and Hermione left the dance early after dancing together, which we all noticed at some point, and went for a walk. And I know it ended with a goodnight kiss, which may or may not have been planned. Does that sound about right?" Hermione blushed and didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, you can tell us. We won't laugh. And Ginny will not interfere with whatever is going to happen, unless you ask for it." Fleur promised.

"Hey!"

"Maybe. It's just… I don't know what to do, or to say. How the bloody hell am I supposed to act around him now? We are supposed to be friends. Just friends, nothing more." Angelina shook her head, and wanted to say something, but Fleur beat her to it.

"Everyone can see that you like him, Hermione. I think you should talk to him about it. As soon as possible. Tonight maybe? The two of you have your own common room, right? Ask him to stay in tonight and then just ask him what his intentions are. I know it's hard, but those Weasley-men really suck at taking hints."

"It's true." Ginny said. "It took Fleur ages to get Bill on a date. Just because he thought she wanted to get a job through him." Fleur nodded.

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

"Good," Angelina said. "But first we're going shopping." The other girls nodded and they started eating their lunch, which was just placed in front of them.

Hermione looked in the mirror and studied her appearance. Ginny had talked her into buying a relatively short denim dress and Angelina and Fleur had helped her find her shoes, which they described as 'the cutest ever' but seemed like murder weapons to her. They were black sandals with a high heel and a big flower on them. Fleur also had insisted on doing her make up. Luckily she hadn't gone overboard and kept it simple. A little eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipgloss and mascara. All in all, Hermione had to admit that she looked good. A sound in the common room got her attention and she sighed. _Showtime._

"Fred?" It took him a few seconds to answer.

"Yes?"

"Have anything to do tonight?" She heard the quiver in her voice, but decided to ignore it.

"Not yet." Hermione sighed again and opened the door. He was seated on the couch, his face turned her way. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"I-I think we need to talk. A-about last night, I mean." He flushed and gave a small nod.

"You're right, I guess." Hermione sat next to him on the couch, keeping a safe distance between them. It stayed quiet for some time, until they started to talk at the same time.

"Hermione I'm sorry."

"Fred I'm sorry." They looked at each other uneasily.

"Why are you apologizing?" Fred asked, looking dumbfounded.

"I just… I don't know. I think all the gossip around school and the whole dance went to my head. We weren't meant to kiss last night. We're just friends, right?" Fred looked at his feet, trying to let her words get through to him.

"Just friends?" He asked, trying not to look hurt. He thought he'd finally made some progress, and now he was back at the start.

_He doesn't look happy. What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? He does want to be friends with me right? Right? Oh god, I really suck at these things. Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? You should have just kissed him again, Hermione. But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me like that? I don't want to lose such a good friend because of some stupid crush. Not after the whole thing with Ron._ Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Hermione looked back at Fred, who was still waiting for an answer. Hermione had already made her decision, but she was starting to doubt it again.

_Oh come on! Stop being such a wuss and do something daring for once in your life!_

"Hermione?" He was looking straight at her, and looking into his eyes, Hermione made her decision. Without warning, she leaned forward and pushed her lips to his. When they both pulled back, they didn't know what to say. For just a moment they were all alone in the world. This lasted until Hermione got up and fled the common room, heading for the room of requirement to think.

"Wow." Was all Fred could say, before shaking his head and leaving for the Gryffindor common room. He really needed to find Ginny.


	17. Short note!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Just a small author's note. I'm sorry to say that this story is going to take a while to continue, thanks to writer's block. I would love to hear some suggestions about what you would like to read in this story, and then I'll try to fit it in. No promises though! Well, hope to hear from you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_


	18. I messed it up

_**A/N: Hello everyone, so it's finally here, the next chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long, but it's been quite hectic around here with school and some personal problems. Anyway, I really want to thank those who gave me some of their ideas, I actually quite liked them and I am definitely going to try and use them at some point. Also I would like to point out something new I put up on the site. It's nothing special really, just some missing scenes from an old story I wrote with my friends. The original story is Dutch, but I wrote some pieces in English, which I would love to have some opinion on. Okay, I think I've kept you waiting long enough! Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

**"I messed it up and I don't know what to do." - Collapsed, aly & aj**

**"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain." – Sparks fly, Taylor Swift**

Hermione was desperately looking for Ginny. She ran through the halls, making her way to the Gryffindor tower, where Ginny would probably be. Not paying attention to anyone, she bumped into Astoria.

"Oh! Sorry As- Ehm… Hello Draco." He had been walking with Astoria and helped her up, before reaching his hand out to Hermione. Gratefully she took his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet by him. "Thank you."

"Why were you running around like a chicken without it's head?" He asked, looking very amused.

"I um- I-"Astoria shook her head at Draco and then smiled at Hermione.

"So how did it go last night?" Hermione's eyes widened, realizing Ginny must have told Astoria about the whole conversation. She knew Astoria could be trusted, so she sighed and told her, not caring about the fact that the one and only Draco Malfoy was standing there.

"I messed it up and I don't know what to do." Hermione said, before shaking her head and leaning it against the wall.

"Well, the way I see it, you should just tell him. If he rejects you, he's just plain stupid." She was shocked to hear Draco answer, instead of Astoria and looked at him incredulously. Noticing both women looking at him, Draco frowned. "Come on, I might have been mean, arrogant and egocentrically, but even I can admit that Granger's hot." He didn't even flush when he said that, not that Hermione expected that anyway, but it was weird to hear him say that. Hermione looked over at Astoria, who just smiled at Draco, before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I think Draco's right, Hermione. Just tell him how you feel. And if it doesn't work out, well… Let's just say there are more fish in the sea, shall we?" Feeling strangely relieved after this conversation, Hermione stood up.

"Thank you. Both of you." Only then did she remember something. "Astoria, you never told me about the astronomy tower." Astoria grinned and then looked up at Draco, who in turn smiled down on her.

"That's a long story, that I'll tell you another time." Hermione just shook her head and smiled at the two of them.

"I'll hold you to that." With that, Hermione turned around and stormed back in the direction she had come from in the first place. Suddenly a silvery spot caught her attention. She stopped to look at it and noticed it was a patronus, and not only that, but it was also headed straight for her. She gasped when she recognized the form of a fox. She only knew one person who had a patronus looking like that. The fox landed in front of her and she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain." When she looked outside she noticed it was indeed raining and she grinned broadly as she started running towards the big doors that lead outside.


	19. I can't help it, I'm in love

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Since I'm out sick today, I decided to write you another chapter. As you could probably tell by the last chapter I wrote before this, the story is coming to an end, but have no fear! 'Cause Draco and Astoria are still here ;). So yeah, the next one will be a Draco/Astoria one. It'll be done in the same manner as this one, so a line from a song for each chapter. Also, the ideas you gave me, will still be used, but it might be in another story ;).**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

**"I can't help it, I'm in love." – Selena Gomez, a year without rain**

Hermione was running blindly towards the big doors that lead outside, when she came across Ginny and Luna. Ginny immediately noticed the big grin on Hermione's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione stopped abruptly, almost falling over, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"I can't help it, I'm in love." Seeing Ginny's confused expression Hermione quickly told her about Fred's patronus.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go!" With an even bigger smile, Hermione sped off again, running outside. The rain was still pouring down, making it difficult to see. She wasn't going to be stopped by that, however, because she knew exactly where she could find him. She ran in the direction of the lake and her smile grew even bigger when she saw him standing there, her back to her, eyes on the lake. She slowed down a little, enjoying the sight of him. When she was sure he would be able to hear her, she called his name, glad that her voice still worked, because to be honest, she was actually getting a little bit nervous right now. What if everyone was wrong, and he told her what they did was a big mistake?_ Stop thinking like that! Just hear what he has to say._ He turned around and Hermione noticed he'd cast a water repelling spell on himself, something she forgot to do. Before Hermione could say anything, he had taken a step towards her and kissed her. Hermione was still a bit shocked, but decided to just enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers and kissed him back. Soon the kiss deepened and Hermione wished this could go on forever. Eventually they had to breathe, though, and they were forced to break apart.

"Thank you for coming here." He said. She could barely hear him over the rain, but that didn't matter. Her heart still sped up. "I have something to say to you. A confession. All I'm asking of you, for now, is to hear me out." Hermione nodded, somehow feeling that it would be better if she kept quiet for now. "I just want you to know that I'm not the same guy I was before the war. I still love to prank and joke around, but I can be serious. And what I am about to say, well… It's not something I easily talk about." He stopped and took a deep breath, before continuing. "You see, when I was in my third year my brother came to Hogwarts and, somehow, he managed to befriend this sweet, unbelievably smart girl. First I saw this girl as my second sister, someone who I needed to protect. Who I didn't want to get hurt. But then, in my last year at school, that rule-abiding, smart girl became something more to me. I began to see her as something other than my sister." Hermione's hart felt like it was pounding so hard that it would break out of her body. She wanted to ask why he didn't act on it then, but remembered him asking her to let him finish. "She had grown up and slowly learned to enjoy other things than studying. Each time I saw her laughing or smiling about something, I wanted to hug her. If I saw that she was hurt I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but it never felt like the right time. And then it happened. The war. Everyone was running around, risking their lives, including us. All around me people were falling to the ground and I wanted to tell you again, before it was too late. I wanted you to know how I felt just in case one of us wouldn't make it. So I went looking for you." He swallowed, visibly consumed by the memory, and Hermione grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He smiled at her, before closing his eyes and continuing again. "Eventually I found you. And when I did, you weren't alone. I found you in the arms of my youngest brother, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And for me, it felt just like that. I was so busy being angry at myself, I didn't hear the ceiling above me breaking and falling down. I remember my last thought before I blacked out. I thought to myself _you idiot, you should have told her._" Tears had started flowing down Hermione's cheek, remembering how she and Ron found him, big pieces of rubble crushing him. Ron had levitated the rubble of him, while she had casted every healing spell she knew at him. She had thought they'd lost him when she remembered one other spell. One that was incredibly difficult. He had opened his eyes for a few seconds and she remembered talking to him. _Don't you dare to leave me, Weasley._ She was pulled out of her thoughts by his voice. "I remember waking up in st. Mungo's and seeing you asleep. You were the only one there and I couldn't look away from you at that moment. When I got back home from the hospital, I tricked Harry and Ginny into telling me that you were with me every night while I was in the hospital. They failed to tell me that you also broke things off with Ron, which is why I kept my feelings to myself. But then you told me there was nothing going on between the two of you and I decided to do things right this time. To treat you like I should. Unfortunately nothing ever works out right for me, so I literally had to beg Ginny for advice on how to deal with this. She told me to do it this way. Just come clean. And then I remembered that song you love so much and it was just my luck that it's pouring outside." He stopped talking now and looked at Hermione, who's tears had been washed away by the rain.

"Are you saying that you love me, Fred?"

"I think I am." She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled down at her and only then seemed to notice just how wet she was.

"Come on, let's get you inside. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine." She laughed. But Fred didn't take no for an answer and forced her to get inside, to their common room.


	20. What doesn't kill you

_**A/N: Hi! Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. And as you can probably tell, I am very, very bored at the moment. I'm going to try and finish the story today, but I can't make any promises.**_

_**In this chapter, Fred and Hermione are going to:**_

_**1: Tell their friends that they're officially together.**_

_**2: Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they're officially together.**_

_**3: Go to George and Angelina's wedding**_

_**4: Go on a very special date**_

_**5: Graduate**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leona**_

_**p.s.: I love reading reviews! *hint hint***_

**1**

**"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." – Stronger, Kelly Clarkson**

"I told you that you would get sick!" Fred said, while shaking his head at his new girlfriend.

"Oh shush. It's not that bad. Besides, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right?" Hermione grinned.

"You are so pigheaded sometimes!" Fred just had to grin at his own words. Hermione just rolled her eyes and let out a pathetic sounding cough.

"Just stay in bed, will you? I'll go and get you some peppering up potion from madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you Fred." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of her bedroom, making his way to the hospital wing, muttering about his pigheaded girlfriend, smiling nevertheless. On the way there he bumped into Astoria, who was clearly looking for something or someone. That someone turned out to be Hermione.

"She's in bed with a cold. Forgot to put a water repelling charm on herself yesterday." Astoria looked at him curiously.

"Why would she go out in weather like that." Fred flushed, making Astoria grin. "You two are together, aren't you? Finally! Tell Hermione we'll be there in an hour for all the details." Fred rolled his eyes at Astoria as she practically skipped off. Quickly he continued, thankfully not running into anyone else.

When he returned to Hermione's bed room, she was sitting up straight, a staple of papers on her lap. He could have sworn that those had been lying on the desk in the common room, so he raised his eyes at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I got bored a little."

"Oh don't worry about that. Because in-" He looked at his watch. "About twenty minutes you'll have just about half of Hogwarts in here, questioning you about us."

"Not just me, the both of us."

"Oh I don't think so. I'll go and hide out somewhere they would never look for me. Probably the library."

"Fred! You can't leave me alone right now! I'm sick!"

"Oh I certainly can."

"Please?" She pulled her puppy-dog eyes at him and he just couldn't ignore that.

"Fine." He said, before making her move over, so he could sit down next to her. "What are you looking at anyway?" Hermione blushed a little bit and handed the papers to him, so he could see what it was. When he had read the top page, a small smile spread on his face. He wanted to tell her what he thought about it, but didn't get the chance, because they heard the portrait in their common room swing open and the giggling of Ginny, Astoria and Luna (who knew Luna could actually giggle) reached their ears. Hermione took the papers from Fred and put them into her nightstand, closing the drawer just before the giggling girls entered the room.

"So tell us everything." Was the first thing that was said, even before all three of them had sat down.

**2**

"**Can you imagine what would happen?" – Right here right now, High school musical**

"I can't do this. Can't we just wait a little longer? Please Hermione?" Hermione laughed at Fred.

"It won't be that bad. Trust me."

"Can you imagine what would happen? Dad would be surely be okay with it, but mum is probably going to kill me for stealing you away from Ron or something. I mean it Hermione, this could be the last time you'll see me alive."

"Oh stop being such a baby about it. It's just your parents. I wouldn't be surprised to find they already know. You do have a little sister who loves gossiping, remember. She also was very, _very¸_ exited to find out that we are together, so she probably told your mother. And if she hasn't than Ron has." While Fred was trying to comprehend these words, Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated them both into the Weasley garden. She pulled him towards the door and knocked, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to shout it was open.

"Come in! Oh hi Hermione, dear. I didn't know you were planning to pay us a visit." Mrs. Weasley didn't even comment on the fact that Hermione was dragging Fred over the threshold.

"Hello Molly. Actually I have something to tell you." Hermione said with a smile, still trying to pull Fred forward.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Just a second please. Come on Fred! It's your own mother for christ's sake!" Finally she could pull him in far enough to close the door and she forced him to sit down across from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi mum." Fred said sheepishly, giving up his fight to get back up.

"Hello Fred dear. Would the two of you like a cup of tea?" Fred shook his head, while Hermione nodded. When Hermione had her cup of tea and Mrs. Weasley had called for Mr. Weasley to come out of the shed, they got back to why the two of them were there.

"Well you see, two months ago something happened and we are here to tell you about it." Before Hermione could continue, Mr. Weasley jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh finally! I knew ever since Ginny knew! I'm glad my son finally manned up enough to just tell you!" Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley back and looked at Fred with a clear message in her eyes. _I told you so._

**3**

**"This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream." – just a dream, Carrie underwood**

"Fred! Hurry up! We're going to miss our floo time!" Hermione yelled from the common room, impatiently looking at her watch.

"I'm coming!" He came out of his bedroom, his shirt buttoned completely wrong and his tie hanging loose around his neck. Hermione rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand his clothes sat as they should be.

"Great, now we'll have to run! Angelina is going to freak out in about ten minutes and I have to be there to calm her down." She turned and started running towards the headmistress' office, closely followed by Fred.

"Thank god you're on time!" Ginny said, quickly straightening Harry's tie. Hermione took a deep breath and then grabbed some floo powder, before stepping in and shouting the name of the Burrow. Unlike Fred, Hermione would have more than enough time to get dressed while at the Burrow. When she stepped out, Angelina immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"I still can't believe this. This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream." She whispered. Hermione shook her head and smiled at her.

"Don't kid yourself. You did this all on your own. You're the one who wanted to marry one half of the famous Weasley twins." She joked. Angelina smiled at her through watery eyes. And they both turned back to the fire as Fred stepped out, soon followed by the rest. Hermione quickly kissed Fred on the lips.

"I'll see you later. Now go and make sure your brother doesn't prank anyone. And you promised me you wouldn't prank anyone either, remember." Fred nodded dutifully, but Hermione knew he would ignore her words anyway. The girls all went up to Ginny's room to get ready, while the guys went around the house to find something to help with.

Hermione and Fred stood to the side of the dance floor, watching as George and Angelina shared their first dance. The ceremony had been beautiful and they wouldn't have missed it for the world. When the first dance had ended, other couples started joining George and Angelina on the dance floor. Fred held his hand out to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?"

"I would love to." They stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing closely together. After a while Fred said:

"Would you mind if I switched with the groom for a while?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course not." Fred kissed her before moving them closer to the bride and groom and switching with George.

"Congratulations." Hermione smiled at him, before George spun her in a little circle.

"Thank you." He looked at his brother. "You know, it won't be long before you and Fred will be standing there, saying your vows." Hermione looked at him, noticing the same serious expression Fred got at times.

"What are you talking about, George?"

"Look at him, Hermione. I've never seen him this happy before. You're the one who does that to him. Mark my words. Within two years from now, the two of you will have your own wedding." Hermione looked at her boyfriend, who looked back and winked, before spinning Angelina.

"I don't know George. I really don't know."

**4**

**"Everybody wants to live happily ever after." – Demi lovato, that's how you know**

Hermione stood in front of her closet. She was going on a date with Fred tonight, but she had no idea what to wear. Her eyes flitted to the royal blue knee-length dress she had planned to wear for the graduation ball. No, she was going to save that one for the ball. Then she saw the red, knee-length dress with the sweetheart neckline that Fred loved on her. She took it of the hanger and put it on, adding the silver earrings she got as a Christmas present from Ginny and the Necklace Fred gave her for their one-month anniversary. Suddenly the door swung open and Ginny stepped in.

"Hey Hermione. You look great! Fred asked me to take you to the destination of your date tonight." For some reason, Ginny just couldn't stop grinning. But with Ginny, you were better off not asking at all, because she'd make up this story which was complete rubbish, which doesn't even contain a little bit of the truth.

"I'm almost done. I'll just have to put my shoes on." She did as she said and slid her feet into cute little silver sandals with a small heel and then turned so Ginny could inspect her outfit. After that, she followed Ginny and was surprised to see that she was lead to the room of requirement.

"Just think of the place where the two of you went after the Halloween party." With those words, Ginny stormed off, probably to meet Harry. Taking a deep breath, Hermione paced in front of the wall, thinking about the park. When the door appeared she immediately walked in, headed for the place where she saw the faint light of burning candles. When she reached the picknick Fred had laid out for them, he wasn't there. Hermione looked around, searching for any sign of hem. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed him standing next to the tree that had her name carved in. She made her way over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing over here?" He motioned for the tree and Hermione couldn't help the grin that appeared at seeing what he'd done. He had added his own initials and carved a heart around them. Hermione kissed him and then let herself be pulled towards the picknick.

They had finished all the food and were now looking up at the stars.

"Thank you for bringing me here Fred. This place is even more special for me now." She felt him sit up and did the same, looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. He smiled at her, motioning that she should stay seated. She did as told and looked as he pointed his wand at a box that she only now noticed.

"Look up to the sky, Hermione." He said, while he fired a spell at the box, making fireworks shoot up at the sky. It took a few moments for Hermione to realize that the fireworks formed words. When she read what the words said her heart started beating faster. Was this a joke? No, Fred wouldn't joke about something like this. She looked up again. The words still stood there written in the sky, clear as day. _Will you marry me?_ She looked at Fred, who had taken a seat next to her and was holding a small jewelry box, with a beautiful ring in it. When she saw the look in his eyes her decision was made. George had been right.

"Yes, Fred. I will marry you. You know, everyone wants to live happily ever after." He put the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, Hermione studied the ring. It was very simple. It had six little diamonds in it, with a pink diamond in the middle. She really loved it. She looked at Fred and smiled, while thinking of something. "Do you know what this means?"

"That you are actually thinking about marrying me?" Hermione grinned devilishly, scaring him a little.

"You get to tell your parents this time." He paled visibly and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing her head off.

**5**

"**Lately I've been thinking about the things we've been through. And I don't know if I'd been here, if not for you." – Still there for me, Vanessa Hudgens and Corbin Bleu**

So this was it. Hermione looked around her. So much had changed since the first time she walked into this hall. Harry and Ron were having a normal, civilized or maybe even _friendly_ conversation. Ginny, Astoria and Luna were talking to Mrs. Weasley, Angelina and Fleur, probably about the wedding that was planned for may 2nd next year. Hermione let out a soft sigh, before scanning over the crowd looking for Fred. She found him talking to George and Bill. She couldn't help but smile. She was so proud that she could call him her fiancée. Hermione took her time to study the ceiling. She was sad to know that she had to leave this place tomorrow, but she still had tonight's ball. Fred and a selected group of seventh years had worked very hard to make tonight the night of their lives. And after tomorrow everyone would go his or her own way. New adventures would be waiting for everyone and everyone would find their place in the world. Suddenly she found a pair of arms wrapped around her and all of her friends grouped around her, so Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Malfoy could take their pictures of their little group. After the big group photo, there were several other pictures made. Pictures that showed all the guys together, pictures of Hermione, Astoria, Ginny and Luna together, pictures of Draco and Astoria, pictures of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, pictures of Draco and Hermione, to show that even people who can hate each other for years can become friends in the end and then there were pictures of Fred and Hermione. Lastly Harry, Hermione and Ron were made. Hermione was put in the middle, so she could wrap her arms around each boy's waist, while they wrapped their arms around her shoulders. When the pictures were taken, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me over the years. Lately I've been thinking about the things we've been through, and I don't know if I'd be here if not for you. The two of you are the best friends I've ever had."

"And the best friends you'll ever have. Because whatever happens-" Hermione said.

"Together we can take it." Ron finished for her. They shared a big group hug and then went back to their friends, who had discreetly left them, so they would have some privacy.

Fred and Hermione were dancing, bodies pressed close together, her head on his shoulder. Fred looked up to the dark sky and the stars that danced across it. He smiled as a falling star caught his eye. He already had everything he needed and the only thing he could wish for was for Hermione to be happy. He looked down at Hermione again and smiled at her tiny form. She had straightened her hair for the occasion, a look that looked good on her, even though he preferred her usual curls. Her make-up was professionally done, probably by Fleur and she was wearing a blue dress, that somehow had just the color of his eyes. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smiled that smile he loved so much.

"I love you Hermione, and I'll always will."

"I love you too Fred." She put her head back on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her a little. _I'm never letting you go again._ He thought to himself.


	21. Author's note!

_**A/N: Hey everybody! So sorry to get your hopes up, but I have some bad, very bad news.. You see, I was almost finished with the last chapter of how life happens and then… WHAM! BAM! All of my documents were gone! They just disappeared in thin air. I lost all my stories, including some works I hadn't put on the sight yet.. So yeah.. My computer SUCKS! Anyway.. I hope you understand.. I promise you that I WILL UPDATE the last chapter.. I just don't know when, yet. *hides from all the disappointed stares and points at notebook shouting **__It's his fault, don't kill me!__*** **_

_**Love ,**_

_**Leona**_


End file.
